


Epic Moments of The Smiths' History

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Gen, Humor, Moz is a troll, Rage Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... in a graphic format.</p><p>The chapters are not uploaded in the order of their creation (this means that the newest chapter is, for example, actually in the middle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Andy Rourke and "Hand in Glove"

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, May 13th, marked the 30th anniversary of _Hand in Glove_ release, so let's celebrate it with rage comics :D (and sorry for any lasting trauma it causes).
> 
> Link to the page where the comic was created: http://ragegenerator.com/pages/comic/171697


	2. "Hand in Glove" reaction shots: the Rourke family




	3. "Hand in Glove" reaction shots: Johnny and Angie




	4. Photo Sessions: Location, Location, Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I probably shouldn't...


	5. Looking For a Drummer (is difficult)




End file.
